During hunting, a hunter usually moves about a terrain with which there is no familiarity. If the hunter is not careful, the hunter can easily become lost and not be able to make it back to the place whereat entrance into the terrain occurred. Accordingly, most hunters will use a compass to monitor the directions that they have travelled.
It is often desired to mount a compass onto a weapon, an example of a compass mounted on a rifle is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,390. However, mounting a compass onto a part of an archer's bow or rifle is somewhat problematic in that there is usually no structure conveniently available to which the compass can be mounted.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a combination of a compass and a connective arrangement for facilitating a connection of the compass to a part of an archer's bow or any desired object.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a combination of a compass and a connective arrangement, as aforesaid, which will facilitate a mounting of a compass on the archer's bow or any desired object without necessitating the use of any tooling or a modifying of the structure of an archer's bow or the desired object. It is a further object of the invention to provide a combination of a compass and a connective arrangement, as aforesaid, which will be secure and will not inadvertently become released should the hunter move through underbrush and snag component parts of the connective arrangement onto the brush.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a combination of a compass and a connective arrangement, as aforesaid, which is of a weather tolerant construction.